What Happened Last Night?
by oncerxoxo
Summary: After Neal's tragic death, Emma isn't coping with it as well as she could. She ends up at Granny's on a late night, drinking away her sorrows. The morning after she can't remember a thing and no one will tell her a thing. The only question on her lips is What Happened Last Night?
1. Chapter 1: Emma's Rant

Chapter 1: Emma's Rant

P.O.V ~ Emma Swan

I looked around the room of Granny's, hoping there'd be someone I could talk to. But after Neal's tragic death there was no one there that I could possibly feel comfortable nor satisfied venting to.

I took another sip of my bourbon and rested my head on the edge of the bar, when i saw the person I least wanted to talk to, out the corner of my eye. Regina. The slick, bold, intimidating woman sat herself down directly beside me and without an invitation.

"Regina if you're here to provoke me, I'm really not in the mood."

The dark haired woman looked at me with a slight, sudden pain in her eyes. As if she had pricked her finger on a spinning wheel.

"I'm sorry that's the way you think of my presence, Miss Swan, but I am not here to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to give you my condolences."

The way she looked at me seemed genuine. Almost liked she actually cared about how I was feeling. Even if she had bought me a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine, I still wasn't going to let her toy with my head after everything that had happened.

"So are you gonna stay or..? Cause I'm happy for you to stay, I'll just leave…"

The sassy mayor cut me off as I stood up to leave. She gently held my wrist to keep me by her side.

"Please Miss Swa… Emma. I know we've had our differences but I really do understand your pain. I can help, really I can."

I didn't want to sit back down, but honestly I was too drunk to argue {and to drive} so I figured 'Why not?' as I sat down again.

Regina sighed in frustration not knowing what words to use and how to get herself to open up. "You see Emma…"

"Hang on lets do this with some shots," I interrupt ordering a round of shots.

Regina then becoming slightly impatient with me, she responds more firmly, "Emma, you need to understand…"

"Regina, I'm going to assume you don't know how shots work," I interrupt for the second time, "You see, one shot per question. But only if you're game."

Regina deciding opening up to Emma was never going to work, she went along with the sheriffs stupid game, "Game on," she said with a flirtatious smirk and an almost evil stare.

I smirked at the mayor's response as I thought she was going to decline. "Why did you name our son Henry?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I named him after my father," she said with a blank face.

"Answered so quick, you'd think you killed the guy," I blurted out. At that comment Regina looked down at her feet.

"I believe you have a shot to take and I have a question to ask," she snapped. "Okay, any talents?"

"I'm pretty good at finding people," I answer.

"No, no, no, I mean hidden talents,"

"Well…" I think about this for a little bit, "I'm pretty good at losing people I love," I burst out laughing and quickly taking my shot, not realising how depressing my comment was.

Regina sat on her bar stool uncomfortably taking her shot. She wanted to calm Emma down but she knew if she did, she only would be bringing out the tears that Emma was hiding.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, Johnny Depp or Leonardo DiCaprio?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"You know, Pirates Of The Caribbean vs Titanic, they both have ships in them," I tried to continue explaining but Regina began talking over me.

"Emma don't you think we should talk about why you are at Granny's in the first place?"

"But seriously! Titanic is the worst movie ever! All that romantic shit, and the sad ending."

"Emma, please listen to me."

I snap back at Regina, "You know what? Let's talk about why you are at Granny's tonight, is it because you killed Graham? Is it because you poisoned your own son? Is it because you murdered you're own father? Is it because my mom killed you're mom? Is it because everyone in this whole town still believes, that you are the Evil Queen and always will be!"

The room went silent. Regina shifts in her seat. "Emma, I… I think we should take this outside."

"Fine," she stands out of her seat and roughly grabs the bottle of whiskey on the way to the door. Regina tried to comfort me but I shook her away.

Regina followed me out the door, "Emma, I don't know what to say." she whispered, looking at me with sincerity.

I began walking backwards away from Regina, not wanting to be in her presence any longer. "Regina you don't need to say all I care, you can go back to you're big, old mansion, where you can live alone and do whatever the hell you want! While I go back to my crappy little apartment, not only with my 12 year old son, on no, but with both my parents and Ruby and the seven dwarves seem to always be their so why don't they move in too! But you know what, thats fine, just fine! Because now I'm reunited with my family which you separated with the curse that you cast which meant that for my entire life, I didn't know who my parents were, I had no idea who I was and for the most part I believed that I would never ever be loved. And if it wasn't for you I bet Neal wouldn't god damn DEAD!" As I was ranting, Regina was trying to tell me stop by saying, "Emma stop… Emma wait!"

Then I heard the deafening sound of a horn coming from a car. The cars lights blinding my view.

**Authors note: {Mrs Doubtfire's voice} Hello. We hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and you are filled with utter suspense! However we would not be releasing the next chapter… Until we commence and finish it. ILY! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Marks

Chapter 2: Mysterious Marks

P.O.V. Emma Swan

I awoke with a throbbing head ache not exactly knowing where I was. A sat up to look at my unfamiliar surroundings. The bedroom I happened to be in, was large, sophisticated, fancy, and had what seemed to be a walk in wardrobe.

I ran my fingers through my hair to keep it out of my face when my fingers stumbled upon what felt like a thousand bandages stuck to my head. I leaned over my knees, speculating what the hell happened last night, when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. "What the hell is that?"

I began to lift my shirt to take a look when I hear footsteps headed my way. The door swung open with a light creak. You won't believe who walked through the door.

"Rise and shine Miss Swan" The Mayor announced as she walked into the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Had a really been that drunk? Drunk enough to sleep with the mayor? Regina. The Evil Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke,HENRY'S OTHER MOTHER! I had to calm myself down and ask Regina what happened. There was no point in freaking out if I didn't have all the facts. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed, looking up at this beautiful woman, still in her dressing gown. "Regina… Last night… Am I to understand that we may have had a one night stand..?"

Regina looked down at her feet, smitten and blushing. I knew just from her delicate gesture that i had understood right. I also soon realise that her gesture had shown not so much what happened but more of how she felt about it. Regina? Having feelings for me? I shook my head in disbelief. I immediately stood up and realise I was only in my bra, t-shirt and panties. I walked over to my jeans, jacket and boots, and threw them on as fast as I could.

"Emma you don't have to go. We can talk about last night, it doesn't have to be awkward between us." Regina Pleaded.

"Awkward? It's not awkward at all, why would it be awkward?" I replied quickly as I really just wanted to get out of her house. I head for her bedroom door when she stands in front of it.

"Emma… I'm not going to keep you here. I just need to tell you that it's okay. I enjoyed last night, and I'm pretty sure you did too."

"Right….. I'll call you later," I said as Regina stepped out of my way. I walked down the stairs quickly running out of the house and straight to Mary Margaret's apartment. As I unlocked the front door, I was greeted by Mary Margaret, David and Hook scatted around the room in silence.

They didn't notice me when I walked in but they all turned there heads when I slammed the door shut. Mary Margaret was the first to speak, "Emma, where were you all night? We were worried."

It frustrates me when Mary Margaret does this, I feel like I'm constantly saying that I am 29 years old, I don't need a watch dog and I'm not a baby anymore. But I am to tired and hungover to even bother.

I headed for the stairs. When I got half way up, Hook called out to me and pleaded, "Talk to us Swan, we only want to help."

I ignored his comment and continued walking up the stairs heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I start running the shower and undressed. I look into the mirror, while I am waiting for the cold water to turn warm and I notice the purple horrifying bruises and burns all over my body. I felt the sharp pain in my ribs again, but then I remember the throbbing head ache I haven't been able to shape all morning.

I think about taking off the bandage and I realise that it was probably there for a reason so I better not. I sigh and step into the shower, dismissing everything that I have been thinking about. All I wanted to do was have a peaceful shower with no interruptions.

15 minutes later, I finish drying off and I get dressed, putting on pyjamas even though it is lunch time. I head down stairs and sit down at the kitchen bench. Mary Margaret was washing the dishes when she looked up at me and asked, "So where were you last night."

Being in the pissed off mood that I was, I looked right back at her in the eye and replied, "Actually I have no idea, and it is none of you're business anyway."

Snow opens her mouth to reply but David places a hand on her shoulder telling him not to. I sit there awkwardly with them all watching me and I let my shoulders drop. "What is it with you people? I go out one night and all of the sudden it is like the curse hit again."

I stand up from the stool and I walk back up the stairs because I hate being looked at like I am a child. I sit on the upstairs couch with my head in my hands. I wait there for a moment when I feel Hook sit down next to me. "How about you and I watch something on the magic box?" Hook asked.

"You mean the tv?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want to call it," He replied with a smile.

I put on a movie and sat back down on the couch with Killian by my side. Although I'm not sure how, I found myself in his arms and for some reason I didn't find myself complaining.

**P.O.V. Captain Hook**

Emma had fallen asleep in my arms half way through the movie. I stroked her hair out of her face when I felt a bandage on her scalp. I looked across her body, examining for other injures when I saw bruises and burns along her arms. So many things were going through my head, right at this point.

She hadn't had these marks yesterday, it must have been something that happened last night that had caused these injures.

But that was when it hit me. I realised that last night I was in the alleyway behind drug store when heard and Regina arguing outside Granny's. I was there when it happened. I was there when it all went wrong.

I assumed Emma was okay but apparently not.

The sound of a text ringtone pulled me out of my thoughts. I reached over to Emma's phone that was sitting beside me and read the message lit up on the screen.

"I love you" - Regina Mills.

**Authors Note: Heyo! It's 2:30am and were still writing this fan fiction for you guys so you better be enjoying it. Relief Section! Not so serious in these Authors notes. Review please! ILY!**

**Love Sammy and Lara.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Or A Memory?

Chapter 3: Dream Or A Memory?

P.O.V. Emma Swan

I was watching myself from across the room. I seemed to be taking sips of bourbon. Although I remember this, I was at Granny's because I was upset about Neal and his death. I heard the door of Granny's swing open, seeing Regina walk inside and come and sit down next to me.

I walked closer to the counter, standing and watching myself with Regina realising that I have had a bit to much to drink. I heard myself say, "I am pretty good at losing people I love," then I started laughing. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I felt like I had just stabbed myself in the chest and I couldn't breathe.

I heard all the questions being asked and all the horrible answers I was giving. I realise that there has been a sharp noise all around me from the beginning, like a harsh screech. I want to keep remembering but I am blinded by a bright light.

I woke up in a cold sweat, trying to place the pieces together. I tried to sit up but my ribs begin giving me grief again. I pick up my phone to check if I have missed any calls or texts when I see startling messages from Regina. Regina's messages said, "How are you feeling? I hope you're wounds aren't to bad. I know you rather not go to the hospital, so feel free to come over and get them checked out."

I put down my phone in distress, I thought maybe if I tried to sleep again, more memories would come back. 'How did I get the wounds? How did I end up in Regina's house? What happened last night?'

P.O.V. Captain Hook

I needed to tell someone about what I had seen. I needed to tell someone who I trusted, who Emma trusted, someone who would understand. My only option was David.

I walked back downstairs to David, with a shy smile, asking him if I could speak to him privately in the hallway outside the apartment. David looks over at Mary Margaret then nods at Killian. Both Killian and David walk out into the hallway.

I looked down at my feet not knowing how to approach this subject, "David… look…. I was upstairs with Emma and she fell asleep on the couch when I noticed some bruising on her arms and then I rolled up her sleeve to investigate when I found several burns and bruises over both arms. I don't know what happened last night but whatever it was it wasn't good."

David looked over at me concerned, "You don't think she could have been part of the accident do you?"

"I believe so, I happened to have been there at the time, it happened so quickly that I can't piece together what happened, I just assumed that she was okay. I was about to run to her but she was already gone. Now I know this seems to be a lot to take in but there is more. When I was upstairs with Emma, as she had just fallen asleep her phone beeped. It was a message from Regina the content I can hardly believe…"

"What? What was in the text Hook?"

"It was plain and simple. All it said was I love you."

David was lost for words, having no idea what to say. He blurted out, "Is it possible that my daughter has fallen for an Evil Witch?"

I nodded in fear. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you are going to like it. But it is the only way to stop Emma for falling for this Evil Queen."

David looked at me hesitantly, before speaking confidently, "Do whatever you have to do."

I nodded confirming that I would do whatever it takes to make Emma let me into her heart.

—

P.O.V. Emma Swan

I hear someone speaking softly near me, but no one is around. I see my sheriff walky-talky through the door of my bedroom. I pick it up and begin listening to it. I realise that David hasn't turned off his walky-talky again and I didn't think anything of it until I hear my name.

I hear Hook mention an accident from last night. He thought I had something to do with it. I thought to myself, 'What else did I do last night?.' I hear them walk inside, quickly putting my walky-talky back in room and sit back down on the couch.

I had assumed right, Hook was heading up the stairs. I lied down on the couch as if I had just woken up. He sat down next to me and spoke in a comforting voice, "Swan… We need to talk."

I sit up uncomfortably and wince at the pain in my ribs. "What would you like to talk about?" I asked him.

"About…" He rolled up my sleeves, "This."

I looked down not saying anything as he placed his hand on my cheek. "Emma what happened last night?" He whispered.

Tears fill my eyes. I figured I may as well tell him the truth. "I don't know."

Hook looked at me with eyes of concern. "Well do you have any other injuries?"

"Ah… No I don't think so," I whisper looking over at him lying terribly. He looked over at me pulling me into a hug and asking me to tell him the truth. I told him there was something wrong with my ribs and head too. He asked to look at my ribs and I was hesitant at first but for some reason I trusted him.

I raised my shirt up to the top of my ribs and revealed the hideous purple marks displayed all over my body. He softly touched the left side of my ribcage and he could see just by the slight movement had put me in pain. He took his hand away. "I don't remember…" I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"It's okay, I understand," he pulled me into his arms and I stayed there for the rest of the night.

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! We hope you enjoy it! Please Review! Every review of what you think on the chapter helps us to write the next one.**

**From Sammy and Lara**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

P.O.V Emma Swan

The next thing I knew we were in Regina's bedroom. She played me down on her bed and lifted my grey cotton shirt, however, not for the reason I'd expect. She had gotten together some ointment, water and bandages. I tried to sit up but I the somehow gentle heated woman softly pushed me back down. "Regina… What happened?"

"Shh… We'll talk about it later, What matters is that you get better." Regina explained as she placed a damp towel over my forehead.

About fifteen minutes had gone by of Regina tending to my wounds and me wincing at the pain, until I decided to speak up again. "Regina… why are you doing this for me?"

Regina stopped for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears, she looked me in the eyes and said, "Because I care about you."

I smiled softly at her and sat up, not letting her restrain me. "Really?"

Regina nodded and held my hand. I leaned forward and kissed the amazing woman. I'd never felt this way about a female before, and Regina of all people? 'Surely the one to turn me would be Ruby' I joked to myself while I continued kissing Regina. I pulled away when breathing become a problem. "Regina?" I asked. She pulled away, worried this wasn't what I wanted.

"Is something wrong Miss Swan?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes Madam Mayor. I'm not inside of you." I hissed lustfully.

Regina smirked with darkness in her eyes, like an evil that was about to take my human form. She began kissing my neck and running her hands through my hair. I leaned my head back with desire. I didn't want to wait. I didn't want the teasing. All I wanted right now was to make Regina feel something she'd never felt before.  
>I held her wrist and pulled it away from my hair. I got on my knees and pushed her down onto the bed, forgetting about the pain in my body that was about to be replaced by want, need and pleasure.<br>I roughly unbuttoned the mayor's work blouse and ripped off her blazer. I then slowly and teasingly slid off her black professional slacks.  
>I slid back up her body and started at her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling on her soft, perfect flesh. I trailed my lips in the same motion down her body. Around her round, plump breasts, down her tense, perfectly shaped stomach and waist and to her hips. I bit her underwear and slid them off with my teeth. They were so incredibly wet in my mouth.<br>I kissed her clitoris and felt her whole body flinch. I sucked on her lips hard and watched her mouth form the shape of an 'O' in pleasure. I bit on her lips softly and pulled them and stretched them. A loud moan emerged from Regina's lips.  
>I slithered back up her body and began sucking on her left breast. I reached down and slid my fingers inside her with an excelling pace. The brunette threw her head back in pleasure as I thrust my fingers inside her constantly.<br>I wanted this to be the ride of her life, so I brought out the big finale. I waved my fingers in an up and down motion inside of her, while at the same time I placed the palm of my hand over her clitoris and moved my whole hand up and down. I started out slow, but after 30 seconds I quickened the pace. The mayor arched her back and shook the bed. I continued to fuck her with all the strength I had in my right arm, until she screamed out my name and dig her nails into my back. Her body shook for a good 15 seconds before she released me and came in my hand.

"Emma..." She whispered, puffed out and breathless. "That was the most thrilling experience I've ever had." She dropped her head onto the bed and sighed.

From then I had fallen asleep in her arms, and woken up in her bedroom. I looked around when...

"Regina!" I yelled, waking up in Killian's arms and sweating like a pig. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was back in the living room and I had fallen asleep again with Hook.

"Swan what's wrong?" He asked me with concern.

I turned around to look at him and looked down. "What's happening to me...?" I said as I began crying. Hook pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. I'd never felt so safe before. But how could I feel like this? I'm not a lesbian. I never have been. Or at least I don't think I have...  
>I cried even harder in Hook's arms. I didn't get anymore sleep afterwards... I just cried, and cried, and cried.<p>

Authors Note: HI! We hope you enjoyed this chapter because one of us certainly enjoyed writing it. Send us some reviews and we'll get to writing the next one! ILY

Love from Sammy  
>and Lara.<p>

(By The Way, Lara wrote this chapter because for one Sammy does not ship Swanqueen and is incredibly innocent and will not read M things and some T so Lara wrote this one. If you write a review about loving this chapter then credit it to Lara because I think she would like to read the review very much. Thank You)


End file.
